


nooo don't fuck me against the door roman it's so thin aha

by Hinky_Hijinks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hijinks/pseuds/Hinky_Hijinks
Summary: There's nothing really poetic to say here, Roman fucks Logan against the door leading out of his room to the rest of the castle, and there may or may not be a small group of people working on the other side of that door.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	nooo don't fuck me against the door roman it's so thin aha

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically my first ever finished smutfic, so, hope ya enjoy

Logan rolled his eyes as he entered Roman’s room in the imagination. It fit the dramatic and flamboyant prince perfectly. Chandelier, large bed with what were probably silk bedsheets, _so_ much red, and don’t even get him started on all the furniture and decor.

“So,” he began, the pair having stopped around the middle of the room. “How is this going to start?”

“On the bed, probably.”

“Probably?”

“I mean, where else?”

“You’re creativity, you’re bound to have a few ideas.” He smiles down at Roman, pulling him close before kissing him.

In the safety of his own mind, he wasn’t so afraid to admit that he was a bit excited for this, or happy, or just horrifyingly in love with Roman.

He wasn’t expecting to ever catch feelings for anyone, let alone Roman of all people. His technical rival, they were on opposing teams, completely different views on how Thomas should spend his time, and of what was truly important in life, but here he was, making out with the very man who had infuriated him oh so many times.

And oh how he adores him.

Roman was the first to pull away, pupils blown wide, face flushed and lips swollen, something fierce and hungry in his eyes that made him go weak at the knees a bit, not that he would ever say.

And then Roman was back on him, ghosting against his lips before nipping and sucking along his jawline and down his neck, hands swiftly making quick work of his tie and shirt. Once that was off, they began to kiss some more, with him being slowly pushed back, not that he was really fighting it, wasn’t in the mood today.

His back hit the wall hard, which he would admit he wasn’t quite expecting, but that was far from his mind as Roman began to grope him, one arm keeping him pressed up against the… this didn’t feel like a wall… a door? He pushed Roman away.

“Roman, I believe you’ve missed your mark, this is the door.”

The door that led from his room to the rest of the castle.

“Oh I didn’t miss anything, my love, I have you right where I want you to be.” Roman shifted them a bit, the hand that wasn’t groping him moving up to cup his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You know, there was an _awful_ spill that happened just outside this door here, made a _horrible_ mess. There are a number of servants out there right now, just outside this door, cleaning it up.”

He could feel his face burning, cock twitching in his pants. He knew how thick the door was, how well it would stop sound because of that (he’d gotten bored one time and decided to measure it, ask a few questions, it was suitably mentally stimulating for him to do) and they were… well…

“You seem to be enjoying the idea.” Roman squeezed his cock through his pants and he bit back a moan, half-heartedly glaring at Roman’s stupidly smug and handsome face. “Oh yeah, you might not wanna be too loud or they’ll hear you. Unless… that’s exactly what you want?”

Roman’s hands began to undo Logan’s belt, lips tracing over and down his neck and collar bones, teeth occasionally latching on lightly for barely a moment before moving on, just enough to tease and taunt.

“Just imagine it,” Logan kicked out of his pants, an obvious tent in his boxers, relishing the cool wood against his back. “You, pinned up against this door, fucking yourself on my cock, trying not to whine and moan and cry out like the needy little slut you are, but oh, it’s just too much, maybe your hair is pulled a little too hard,” Roman cards a hand through his dark hair, gripping and tugging just a bit. “Or maybe, I let myself go a little,” He leans forward, teeth dragging over his neck, making him shiver. “Or maybe you just finally can’t contain it, can’t keep holding all those delicious sounds in.” Roman grins at him, the hand that was groping him going under his trunks, beginning to stroke him, mouth right by his ear. “What would they think, I wonder. Would they blush in embarrassment as they realized what was going on, or would they blush for a whole different reason, speeding up in their work, eager to get away _not_ because they’re embarrassed but because they have a few things of their _own_ that suddenly need tending to.”

He gasped, Roman’s hand jerking him a bit harder, for emphasis he was sure he’d say.

“Or maybe, they’ll just do it right there, on the other side, getting off on fantasy and the music of your voice alone. Or maybe, _maybe_ , they’ll knock, ask if everything’s alright, and of course _my_ mouth will be busy, which leaves _you_ to answer, and trust me, I won’t make it easy.”

He rolled his eyes, trying to keep _some_ composure. “I’m sure I’d have no issue. I’ve certainly been in more… strenuous situations than that.”

“Have you?” Oh how he wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, but more importantly he wanted to get fucked, and fucked hard.

“Yes. I was uh, rather curious about Deceit –this was before we were together– so we had sex. It was rather interesting actually, and quite good. Did you know-”

He was cut off before he could properly finish that thought, which was expected. Roman was forceful in his kissing, with more than a touch of possessiveness, hands touching and groping everywhere he could.

Perfect. Just how he had wanted.

He kissed back, grabbing and pulling Roman as close as he could, working on trying to get Roman’s clothes off, and considering how stupidly complicated it was, and that he couldn’t see what he was doing, he thought he was doing a pretty good job. That, of course, didn’t stop Roman from laughing at him a bit as _he_ took it off, easily going through the motions and letting it fall on the floor. And then he was on him again, kissing him deeply and pressing him hard against the door.

He kissed back, more than a little eager, his hands running along Roman’s body, feeling the dips in muscle. God he loved how strong Roman was, especially when he got to see him in action.

Roman grabbed him, lifting him up and pushing him harder against the door, prompting him to wrap his legs around Roman’s waist and grind against him.

Roman let out a quiet moan, mouthing and nipping along his jaw and throat. He angled his neck out, gripping Roman’s hair and tugging him closer.

“Fuck, Roman,, fuck me.”

Roman grinned, giving an extra hard bite, pulling a loud moan from him. “What’s the magic word.” He said, teasing, grin growing at the admittedly weak glare he got.

“C'mon Lo, it’s just one word. And besides, you wanna be a good boy, don’t you?”

A few moments passed before he finally submitted, grumbling but definitely blushing a fair bit more. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“Good boy.” Roman said, in a voice low and rough enough to make him shiver. He snapped some lube onto his fingers, pushing one in and starting to stretch him.

He relaxed against Roman, letting out the occasional breathy moan, adding his own marks to Roman’s neck and taking a moment to breathe as another finger was added. Eventually he was stretched out enough and, with another quick snap to add lube to his dick, Roman pushed in.

He waited a moment for him to adjust before beginning to slowly move, quickly picking up speed.

Logan moaned, gripping at Roman’s hair and pulling him in for a rough, biting kiss, the small jolts of pain going straight to his dick.

Eventually he pulls away, leaning against the door scraping painfully at his back.

“Fuck, fuck, Roman,, Roman, Roman please, please Roman.”

The look Roman gives him is soft but lustful, with more than a hint of teasing, and _god_ does he love him. “Please what, Lo.”

“Harder, rougher, pull my hair, bite me, whatever just,, _please_.”

And Roman does, pushing him more against the door as his hips snap up, a hand coming up and tugging his hair hard. He moans, loud and shameless, and the thought of the people on the other side of this door overhearing just makes him all the hotter.

“Good boy, such a good boy you are, telling me what you want, asking so nicely, fuck and you’re taking me so good, my good, good boy.”

The whine he lets out at those words could almost be considered embarrassing if he actually cared about that at this point, especially with how good it makes him feel.

And then Roman’s stroking him, fast, and it doesn’t take him too much longer to get to the edge. The hard bite that Roman gives him on his shoulder is what pushes him over, panting and moaning out Romans name as he cums.

Soon after, Roman cums as well, continuing to fuck into him until he’s spent, breathing hard against him. After that, he pulls out, snapping the mess away and falling onto his outrageously comfy bed, pulling the covers over them.

Logan smiles a dopey smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek and snuggling close. “This was nice.”

“Yeah. I love you, Logan.” He presses a chaste kiss to Logan’s lips, arms wrapped around him, a hand going up to run through his hair.

And Logan, smile as soft as his words and touch, says, “I love you too, Roman.”

They fall asleep not too long later, relaxed and safe in each others arms.


End file.
